


cold hands

by potsticker1234



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 8 years after Atla, Azula resorts to moody rooftop climbing when she’s upset, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, hand holding, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potsticker1234/pseuds/potsticker1234
Summary: Ty Lee finds her favorite firebender perched on the rooftop deep in thought.(Despite being able to set things on fire, Azula’s body temperature is rather cold.)
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	cold hands

An orange sky outlined the trim figure sitting haphazardly on the railing. One foot dangled over the edge while the other was tucked underneath the figure. A hand was perched under her chin as the other mindlessly summoned small blue flames. 

“I thought I’d find you up here,” Ty Lee called out to the pensive roof watcher. 

Azula continued to swirl the fire around her hand, ignoring the other entirely. 

Ty Lee approached the edge and gracefully swung one leg over to straddle the railing facing her Princess. “This is your favorite spot isn’t it?”

“It’s the only place in this damned palace where I won’t be bothered by the royal staff,” the flame snuffed out. 

Azula’s eyes were cast down upon the Capital city, not bothering to acknowledge the other girl at all. The golden eyes seemed to only glow brighter under the late sky’s sun as they followed the foot traffic and commoners so far beneath her. 

Ty Lee recalled the events of the day wondering what had gotten her firebender in a mood.

Their day started off as usual, business meetings with the royal advisors, strategic planning for international relations, Azula had even taken the extra time out of her day to spar with the guards —- a look of realization flashed across Ty Lee’s eyes, it was Fire Lady Ursa’s birthday. Though long since banished from the Fire Nation, her memory was not forgotten and it certainly was not gone from Azula’s mind. 

Growing up, Ty Lee always felt like she was fighting for the attention of her mother between herself and her sisters, but at least their mother was there. Busy and overwhelmed, but she was there. Azula had not been so fortunate and the grievances associated with her mother’s birthday had highly affected her. 

As unusual as it felt, Ty Lee thought through her words carefully before opening her mouth, she wasn’t sure if addressing it directly would result in a good dialogue or another cold shoulder from Azula. Her lips parted with the words on her tongue when Azula spoke her thoughts for her. 

“It’s only been eight years since the end of the War and years longer since I’ve last seen my mother,” Azula’s eyes did not move from the street several stories below them, “You’d think a hell raising sort of war would be harder to overcome than trivial familial problems.”

Ty Lee grabbed the hand closest to her which was quite cold despite flipping flames only moments ago, and squeezed it gently with both hands, “No one says you have to be over it, everyone heals at different rates.”

Azula finally turned her head to face the girl fiddling with her hand. She could not bring her eyes up to meet the others, so instead she intently stared at both of their hands reveling in the softness of the girl’s fingers and how they played with hers. 

“It’s so much easier to hate her than it is to hate him.”

Ty Lee knew she was referencing Ozai the way she spat out her words. Since his downfall, she had refused to even speak his name once. She was determined to not give him that power even though he was helplessly locked behind bars with no fire flowing through his body. 

The Princess huffed indignantly, “For years he trained me to be his little weapon of war. And for what? To drive me to the point of near no return and yet,” her hand clenched in Ty Lee’s, “I still hate him less.”

Smoothing out the stress from her hands, Ty Lee moved closer to Azula, “She didn’t treat you right either, though in more subtle ways. Your feelings are valid, Azula.”

Azula cast her eyes back down to the street so Ty Lee made sure to drive her last point home, “You’re not expected to heal within a certain time frame. Allow yourself this anger, and know that I’ll always be here.” 

Ty Lee cringed at her monologue, could she sound any less fake? 

A good amount of silence passed between them, but it didn’t bother her, Azula always liked the quiet and Ty Lee liked anything that made her happy. 

The sun now sat dangerously low in the sky and painted it shades of pink and purple. Ty Lee loved the way it seemed to put Azula at ease as if the pink sky was a reflection of her aura. 

Azula finally swung her legs back over the railing and offered her other hand to help Ty Lee up. They had somehow silently agreed to retreat to their bedroom for a nice night of reading and relaxation, the length of years in their relationship seemed to be responsible for the mutual ideas. 

She led her to the staircase and caught Ty Lee off guard by pulling her into a tight hug. Her voice was but a whisper in her ear, “Thank you, for everything. I’d be lost without you.”

Ty Lee gave her a small laugh and hugged her tighter. She felt like she could stay like this forever in the arms of her lover, on the tallest building, under the prettiest sky. 

Eventually she broke away and grabbed at Azula’s ice cold hand, “You’re awfully cold for a firebender.” 

The Princess simply smiled and willed a comfortable amount of heat to come to her fingertips making the girl squeal. How lucky she was, thought Azula, to have such an incredible person in her life to talk things through, distract her from the bad moments, and emphasize the good moments. 

And through the heat in her hand, Ty Lee knew this was Azula’s way of saying she loved her, and Ty Lee knew with all her heart that she loved her too.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think it would be funny to have a firebender who’s always cold :)) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I’ve been back on my avatar kick so I wanted to write a very short thing for my fav fire nation gals being pals!


End file.
